Kablamo
by Metallica1147
Summary: Rico and Brandon are board one night so they decided to go blow things up in the zoo, but as they night goes they start friendship that seems that won't die. Oneshot only and Rico/Brandon in friendship, hope you guys enjoy the story.


_Author's note: How did I think of this story you asked, well it came to me in a dream one night actually, so I wanted to share that dream it put it on Fan Fiction, enjoy and this is only a one shot story okay people._

**Kablamo**

It's a peaceful night in the Central Park zoo, and all of the animals are at there habitats enjoying the night, all except of lonely animal over at the otter habitat. It was Brandon he was inside the cave all by himself, just laying on his bed.

"Oh my god, I am so board, so board I think I might die of boredom."

Brandon was too board to do anything, he was so board he didn't feel like playing oh his guitar, even thou he loved to play the guitar. A half an hour later Brandon was visited by Rico.

"Hey," said the non talkative penguin.

"Uh, oh hey Rico, what are you doing here?"

"Board."

"Your board too uh?"

"Yup."

"Well we both know that Skipper and Marlene are on another date, but where are Kowalski and Private?"

"Camping."

"Really, where are they camping?"

"Park."

"At the park, how come you didn't go?"

"Eh, nope"

"Just didn't want to?"

"Nope," then Rico noticed that Brandon's guitar was over the other side of the room, "Guitar?"

"No, actually I really don't feel like playing the guitar right now, witch is weird because we all know how I love playing the guitar hehe."

"Yup."

Brandon then begins to think of something that both of them could do. But Brandon couldn't think of anything, so he asked Rico.

"Hey Rico, want to do something fun?"

"Sure."

"Okay uh, do have any ideas because I think of anything."

Rico begins to think for a few minutes, but then he thought of something that they could do. Rico then spit out a stick of dynamite.

"Ka-boom?"

"Ka-boom, wait a minute, your suggesting that we go blow stuff up in the zoo?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds… fun, let's go do it!"

"Yeah yeah!"

So Brandon and Rico both went outside with some TNT, and went to go blow things up. They first went to the Lemurs habitat, they where trying to find something they could blow up and they did, Julian's throne. Rico and Brandon both threw a stick of dynamite each on to Julian's throne, and in a matter of seconds _~BOOM~ _it blew up in to a bunch on tint pieces.

"Aw dude Rico that was so awesome!"

"WOOOOO!"

"Come on let's go blow more things up"

"My throne, it's all broken and bowed up!"

But Brandon and Rico ignore that and went on, as they went on in the zoo, habitat after habitat, they went near the penguins habitat and took a little break.

"Whoa man, that was so awesome."

"Yeah."

"You know Rico I'm glad you came over, we had some fun blowing things up, but the thing that is most important that I got to know you a little bit, but I kind of see you as a brother to me, witch I never had, so thanks Rico for being the brother I never had."

Brandon then gave Rico a high five, and both of them knew that they are very good friends now. After a few minutes of taking a break Rico asked Brandon if they should blow one more thing up, Brandon said okay but he wanted Rico to set the explosives up because he was still kind of tired. So Rico went to go set the explosives, but little did Brandon know, Rico was setting them on the penguins HQ. Brandon got up from laying down on the ground to see the many explosives all over on top of the hq, and Rico was about to blow it up.

"No wait Rico, that's the-" ~_BOOM~ "_Penguins habitat, ah dang it Rico we blew up the HQ!

"Opps"

"Oh no Rico when Skipper comes back we are so dead."

But right after Brandon said that Skipper Marlene Kowalski and Private showed up.

"Rico Brandon what did you guys do to the HQ," asked Skipper with a furious look on his face

"Uh no."

"Well I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Rico cough up a big metal bowl then put the stick of dynamite under it, and sit on top of it."

Rico did all of that then Brandon and Rico sat on top of the metal bowl and in a few seconds it blew up and Brandon and Rico went flying high in the air away from Skipper and the rest. As Skipper looked up he only had this to say.

"Remind me never to leave Brandon and Rico alone ever again unsupervised."

_Author's note: Well I hoped that you readers liked my story, I know I did LOL. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review, see you in my next story. _


End file.
